


Honestly

by Legendary_Royalty



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27123002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legendary_Royalty/pseuds/Legendary_Royalty
Summary: Carol wants to run away after saying something stupid... But Daryl won't let her, not this time. [Caryl one shot]
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Carol Peletier
Kudos: 18





	Honestly

**Author's Note:**

> This is not much, just me, writing off some Caryl feelings. 😊

„Honestly?”

Her voice was low and husky as she looked him straight in the eyes while he gently wiped away the last tear from her cheek. It was so quiet, almost just a whisper.

“I always thought you’d kiss me when you touched me like that.”

Daryl suddenly stopped caressing her face and let his fingers wander downwards; past her jawline to her neck. He took a deep breath, before he swallowed hard and managed to say: “Like… like what?”

Carol couldn’t stand to look at him any longer, couldn’t bear the warmth of his hands on her skin, the worried look in his eyes. For too long she had longed for them to be that close again, alone, far away from everyone else. And maybe her good dreams have now hunted her down completely, because it looked like she couldn’t distinguish reality from a freaking fairytale anymore.

“I – I’m sorry.” she aspirated and tried to turn away from Daryl. But before Carol could completely turn around and run away – _again_ – he grasped her wrist to hold her back.

“Stop. Don’t run again, okay? Just… don’t.”

Their eyes met, and there was a silent tremble rocking through their existence, like both of their worlds suddenly stopped spinning and clicked into place exactly where they should.

Before Carol’s mind could think of any words to say, she felt lips tenderly touching her own.

 _Daryl’s_ lips.

It felt like some sort of electric strike and for a couple of seconds they both just stood there, unable to move, yet melted together.

In retrospect, Carol was sure her heartbeat stopped for minutes before the sensations inside her body exploded like a firework. Time had no meaning anymore while her mind slowly recognized what was happening here.

Daryl’s heart on the other hand, beat like a jack-hammer. He didn’t know why he did it – _kissing her_ , dammit – especially now, while she seemed so vulnerable and small, just lost everything that made her happy. But deep down, it bothered him for a long time that it probably never occurred to her, why for God’s sake he never laid eyes on another woman. The reason why he could never be with anyone else.

 _Yeah_ \- it really was that simple.

_Daryl Dixon loves Carol Peletier._

And hell – he should be damned if they both drowned in this fucking apocalypse and never experienced what it feels like to be together. _Really_ together.

After what felt like an eternity, Daryl pulled away.

“Honestly?” he smiled his tiny smile as strands of black hair fell before his eyes.

“I always thought about doin’ it. One day. Well, guess that’s the day.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little story!


End file.
